


In the Subway

by Alsike



Series: Commitment Ceremonies are Totally Punk Rock [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Blood Drinking, Bonding, F/F, Fluff, One More Unintentional Symbolic Bonding Ceremony, Punk Rock, Sisterhood as gang membership, Teenagers, angry punk otter Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: Kara's willing to follow wherever Alex leads, even if that is to a punk concert in Starling City and then to an abandoned subway station at night, waiting for the trains to start up again, and for all the trouble they'll be in if Eliza's found them gone.But maybe Kara can take the lead sometimes too.





	In the Subway

"Wherever I am, I know I'm always safe with you."

Alex, a little drunk, curled up close to her in the corner of the dim night-time subway. There were no more trains until morning, and after what happened to Jeremiah, Kara knew better than to fly in a strange city. You never knew who was watching. 

Kara put an arm around Alex, wishing that one of her powers was shared invisibility or even a don't-notice field. But if they did get approached, she wasn't going to let anyone hurt Alex. She wasn't quite sure how to throw a punch, but even a shove from her would make an assailant think twice about trying anything with Alex.

Alex's breath was soft and humid against her neck. Kara let her fingers trail through Alex's hair, gently scratching her scalp until Alex sighed into her shoulder.

"I liked it--” Alex said, murmuring about the punk concert they’d just left--kicked out when the venue closed and dropped off at the subway by a group of older girls who were all chains and leather and motorcycles. “--how they called each other sisters, to mean they were all part of the group, part of the pact. Shared fluids, they said. Bloodbrothers, except for girls."

"It's different than when Eliza says it," Kara said softly, thinking hard about the two women she'd seen kissing behind the outhouse sheds, thinking about the one who had kissed Alex--teasing her--and the way Alex had flushed and stuttered afterwards, pretended to be offended and grossed out, but Kara knew the difference between Alex offended and Alex reeling and off-balance, and this had been a very shaken Alex.

"I wouldn't mind so much if it was our word. My sister." Alex squeezed the tip of Kara's finger. "Bloodbonded."

"I can't blood bond with you, not without sneaking into--" Jeremiah's lab. Kara tried not to mention it around Alex, she hated the way she looked when she was reminded that her dad was gone, like a lion had torn out her insides with a single swipe of its paw.

"We can get close enough." Alex struggled to sit up, fishing in the pocket of her jeans for the knife her dad had given her on her twelfth birthday. She flipped open the blade and casually poked Kara with it, then laughed. "I shouldn't do that. It makes me feel like it won't do anything to me either, but I'm not knife-proof. Still, that's good right now."

"What are you doing?"

Kara felt like she’d been trailing behind Alex, always a little out of step, for the past few months. On their trip to Starling City, tagging along with Eliza who had a conference, Alex had come up with the plan to sneak out to the concert. She’d brought Kara extra dense earplugs and dressed Kara from her own closet, trying her in plaid and band t-shirts and despairing at her cherubic aspect. Finally, in one of Alex’s men’s black tank-top undershirts covered over with a slightly too large green khaki button-down--the sleeves rolled up, decal patches on the arms and chest--Alex had nodded and said she’d do, though her hair, even braided, really wasn’t punk rock. Kara put on Alex’s extra pair of combat boots, filled her wrists with jingling bracelets, and wished Alex would stop plunging on ahead and just turn around and look at her the way she was always looking at Alex.

Kara wanted to go somewhere too. She was just afraid it was somewhere else than where Alex was leading.

Alex contemplated her hands, and then presented the knife. With a quick motion, she scored the tip of her left middle finger. Bright ruby blood, like the heart of Rao, welled up, and Alex pushed her finger toward Kara. "Here. Put it in your mouth."

Startled, Kara's lips parted, not quite intending to take Alex's grimy bleeding finger into her mouth, but then it was in, and the taste of hot iron pooled over her tongue. Alex's finger flexed between her lips, and Kara's mouth closed on it. She sucked, and Alex made a sound--a gasp, slightly pained, but surprised too. Her cheeks had gone pink, and they reddened more as Kara sucked on her finger, letting her tongue trace the edge of the cut, feeling it begin to seal back together.

" _ Kara _ ." Alex slowly withdrew her finger and looked at it, then swallowed and shoved her hand into her pocket. "I-- um, you have mine, but I don't--"

"It's not blood, but--" Kara leaned in, cupping the back of Alex's neck, and placed an open-mouthed kiss on her lips. Alex gasped, and Kara let the tip of her tongue probe into her mouth. Alex's fingers wound into her hair and gripped so hard it almost hurt. Her tongue rose to meet Kara's, the rough texture rubbing against Kara's, and a flame came alight low in Kara's belly. Kissing Alex was like the popcorn maker going off in her head, and this burning flame was the heat of a pilot-light, promising an imminent conflagration.

Alex was breathing heavily, trying to keep up with the kiss, and Kara let her go, pushing her away so she could catch her breath. Her heartrate was a little elevated, and then Kara realized that it must actually be speeding wildly because she was measuring it by her own, which was going at least doubletime. "I--" Kara licked her lips, tasting Alex on them, both her blood and her kiss. "Is that good?"

"Yeah," Alex took a deep breath. "Yeah." She laughed, a little high pitched. "Spit's as good as blood for sisters." She took a breath, it coming only with difficulty into her chest. "I'm totally going to think of macking on you the next time Mom's like 'you have to look out for your sister, Alexandra.' I'm gonna--  _ fuck. _ "

"Alex?" Kara asked, voice small, unsure of the tangle that was bright on Alex's face.

"Was that-- did you--" Alex swallowed, looking wide-eyed and young and no longer drunk. "Did you want to kiss me, or was it just-- just swapping spit? Swapping spit, right? I just--"

"I wanted to kiss you, Alex," Kara said, her voice coming out quiet, but steady, steadier than she'd ever thought it would be while saying these words. "I've always wanted to kiss you."

"Oh," Alex said, blindsided and shaken once more. Then she swallowed down another nonexistent lump in her throat. " _ Oh _ ." A small smile started to brighten her eyes, twitch up the corners of her lips. "That's-- that's good."

"It is?"

"Yeah," Alex said, putting her hand on top of Kara's, where it was shuddering slightly where it rested on her too light, and now too filthy jeans. Alex's hand was warmer than usual, gentle. She made circles on the back of her hand. She ducked her head, her tousled two-colored hair falling in her face, hiding the softness in her expression, but Kara could still see it, could hear the calming of her heart. She squeezed Kara's hand lightly, curling her fingers into Kara's palm, and Kara opened for them, interlacing their fingers and squeezing back. "Me too."

#


End file.
